<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Time by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570320">Play Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91'>ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playtime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Rough Sex, asami top, korra bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra was left angry and frustrated when Lin lashed out at Opal and caused the younger woman to run away crying. All she wanted to do was to help Lin snap out of her funk. Asami finds Korra and the two cool down with a nice chat and tea. Unknown to Korra, Asami has an ulterior motive. She wants to play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playtime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artforinanna">artforinanna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot inspired by a commissioned piece by artforinanna on Twitter. Go check it out! The artwork is really amazing, especially the Korra and Asami pieces! I'm sure you'll recognize which piece inspired this fic when you find it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra slammed the door to Lin's guest house shut, her teeth gritted to stop any more terse words from escaping into the night air. She gave the door one more glare, hoping that Lin could feel it on the other side, before looking back outside. She could only see two guards making their patrol on the far end of the clearing but there was no sign of Opal. She tried to think of where Opal may have ran off to but she was too unfamiliar with the surroundings to search for her. Korra muttered under her breath and thought about barging into Lin's house to force the older woman to help her search for Opal.</p><p>“Korra? Is everything alright?”</p><p>Korra turned to see Asami walking up to her, a concerned frown on her face. Korra took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. “No. I tried to get Lin out of her funk and thought maybe Opal could help but <em>of course </em>Lin yelled at her so now Opal is off crying spirits knows where and <em>of course </em>Lin isn't lifting a fucking finger to fix it.” Korra stopped, not realizing that her voice was slowly raising as she talked until she was practically yelling. She looked abashed at Asami. “Sorry, I didn't mean-”</p><p>Asami stopped the Avatar with a raised hand. “No, it's fine, Korra.” She glanced at the Lin's door and then around the two. “I don't think we'll be able to do much help even if we found Opal. We should let everything simmer down tonight and let everyone calm down.” She looked pointedly at Korra when she said that, making it clear that she included Korra in the list of people who needed to calm down.</p><p>Korra's shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing that Asami was right as usual. She didn't like the idea of leaving Opal to cry but she doubted whatever she could say even would help if she did manage to find the young woman. She looked at Asami and noticed that the older woman was wearing her nightgown. “Why are you out in your pajamas anyway?”</p><p>“I was actually going to look for you,” Asami said with a shrug. “I wanted to see if you wanted to talk about everything that happened today.”</p><p>“That might actually be a good idea,” Korra said after thinking about it for a few moments. A lot did happen in the course of a few hours. It would be nice to talk to someone about it. She jerked her chin to the guest house that Asami was put in. “Let's talk over some tea.”</p><p>Asami grinned and led Korra back to her house. They went to the kitchen and Asami set about making some tea for the two while Korra settled into a chair in front of an island that separated the kitchen from the living room. When the pot was set on the stove, she turned back towards Korra, putting her hands behind her to rest on the handle of the oven. “So,” she began.</p><p>“So,” Korra finished.</p><p>Asami rolled her eyes at Korra as she grinned. “Today was interesting. Especially Lin's outburst at Suyin over dinner.”</p><p>Korra growled under her breath, “What is with that woman? Suyin's nice, she allowed us to stay in these guest houses and gave us everything we could need while we stay here! What could have Suyin done to piss Lin off so much?”</p><p>Asami shrugged, thinking. “I don't know but it must have been huge for Lin to not to talk to her own sister for thirty years.”</p><p>“Oh please,” Korra said, waving away Asami's words. “You just have to look at Lin in the wrong way and she'll try to arrest you. Seriously, she has a huge stick up her ass.”</p><p>Asami laughed at that and turned to check on the tea. “She's the Chief of Police, Korra. I'm sure she would need more than you making faces at her to make her arrest you.” She poured two cups for herself and Korra and handed Korra one of the cups. “Whatever happened between Suyin and Lin isn't really our business but it may have to be if it blows up.”</p><p>“Oh, it's going to blow up,” Korra promised. “Lin's a ticking time bomb and when she finally goes off, we're going to be the ones picking up the mess.”</p><p>“That'll be an interesting change of pace,” Asami said with a teasing grin. “Usually, Lin's the one who picks up after your messes.” She took a sip of her tea, her eyes daring Korra to tell her she was wrong.</p><p>Korra opened her mouth to tell Asami she was indeed wrong but she slowly closed it. Korra did tend to leave some messes behind but they were all after she defeated one villain or other. She sighed and took a drink from her tea. “This is good.” She looked around at the kitchen and then the living room. “This house is pretty.” Korra nearly winced at her words. All of the guest houses were exactly the same but she didn't want to just finish the tea and leave. It had been too long before she could just relax and not worry about the next day or hour. Zaheer and his group of psychopaths were far away and Zaofu was the safest place for her to be. She should be able to just spend some leisure time with her friends.</p><p>“Thank you,” Asami said with a chuckle. “It's definitely a nice house. I may have to get one and make it my first summer home.”</p><p>Korra knew that Asami was only joking. The young CEO wouldn't leave her company for several months just to relax. But the words brought along another thought that Korra had been actively avoiding. She traced the lip of her cup with her fingertip, looking at the tea instead of the woman in front of her. “That reminds me.” Korra took a breath to steady her nerves before looking up at Asami. “If we can't convince Suyin to let Opal train at the Northern Air Temple and I wind up training her here,” Korra hesitated, the words catching in her throat. She cleared her throat and forced them out. “Would you stay here in Zaofu until Opal finishes her airbending training or would you go back to Republic City?”</p><p>Asami did not appear to be surprised by the question. In fact, the same thought was at the back of her head as well. She drank the rest of her tea before answering. “I would stay as long as I could but eventually, yes, I would have to return to Republic City.” To take at least a tiny bit of the sadness that her words caused, she gave Korra a cocky grin. “Why? Would you miss me if I was gone?”</p><p>“You know I would. It won't be the same if you weren't around.” Korra could feel a blush creeping up at her words and she hastily added, “Bolin and Mako would too.”</p><p>The grin was still on Asami's face at the mention of the earthbender, but when she heard Mako's name, the grin faltered just for a moment. Korra wanted to take back the name at once but it was already out. Asami knew that Mako would eventually have to return to Republic City as well to continue his career as a detective, but she didn't like the thought that him and Korra would be alone after Asami returned to her company. It was ridiculous, Asami knew, but she couldn't deny the jealousy that the thought brought on. She studied Korra and noticed that the blush intensified under her scrutiny. Asami grinned and leaned over the island, knowing that doing so would allow Korra an easy view into her nightgown. Asami picked up a book that she had left on the island, ignoring how the Avatar's eyes kept flashing down to look and then away. It was actually adorable how Korra tried and almost comically failed to keep her eyes up and not down Asami's nightgown.</p><p>“I would have to stop by the bookstore before I go though,” she said, pretending to be interested at the book's cover. “One of Suyin's sons, Baatar Jr. I think, told me of a store that promoted local authors. I bet I could find a few books there that I wouldn't find anywhere else.”</p><p>Korra gulped and nodded, Asami's words taking a few moments to be processed. She tried to remember which one of the Beifongs was Baatar Jr. but her brain quickly short circuited when Asami shifted and the left shoulder of her robe slid down, exposing Asami's arm. Korra's eyes followed the garment's descent before she forced her eyes to move back to Asami's face. She saw a glint in them that she knew well now and she gulped again.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, Avatar?” Asami asked, taking note of how Korra's eyes darkened at hearing her title. It was almost too easy to wind up Korra but Asami wasn't ashamed in admitting that it was one of the things she adored about Korra.</p><p>Korra shook her head and looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen's wall. She coughed into her fist, trying and failing miserably to hide her blush. “I should probably head out and let you get back to your book.”</p><p>The Avatar almost got out of her seat but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. “Stay,” Asami said, letting only a bit of an edge into her voice. She could feel the goosebumps on Korra's arm. Asami leaned forward more and traced Korra's jawline with her free hand, only letting her fingertips skim across the skin. She pressed a quick kiss against Korra's cheek and then moved to her ear. “I want to play.” Asami had to bite back a giggle at how Korra shivered at the four words.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Korra managed to get out, acutely aware of Asami's hot breath on her ear.</p><p>Asami moved back and noticed how Korra only just slightly leaned forward to follow her. “Good,” was all she said before walking out of the kitchen and into her room. It took a few seconds before she could hear Korra's footsteps following her. Asami moved to the side to allow Korra to enter her room before she shut the door behind her. Personally, she liked the idea of leaving the door open, just to add in a bit of a thrill at the knowledge that if anyone barged into the house, they would have a clear view of what was happening inside the room, but she knew that it would only make Korra nervous and right now Asami needed her to be at ease as much as possible. Asami walked up to Korra and grabbed her chin, studying her face. Finding no hesitation, she let go and snapped her fingers before pointing to the bed. “Sit,” she ordered.</p><p>Korra hurried to obey the command, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking expectantly at Asami. She nearly squirmed in delight at the look of approval on Asami's face.</p><p>“Good girl,” Asami praised Korra before moving to straddle the Avatar. She ignored how her nightgown rode up her legs and the chill of air hitting her bare legs. When Korra's hands instinctively grabbed Asami's hips to steady the older woman, Asami slapped them away, her eyes narrowing at her pet. A hand reached up to grab Korra by the base of her wolf's tail and gave it a harsh yank so Korra's head was forced back and her neck was exposed to Asami. She heard the strangled yelp of pain from Korra but she also felt her hips buck up at the roughness. Asami leaned forward and let her teeth graze as the exposed neck before biting down. It wasn't enough to leave any marks but the threat was clear. She pulled back and hissed at Korra. “Did I give you permission to touch me, slut?”</p><p>Korra shook her head as much as she could with Asami gripping her hair like that. She felt her heart pound in her chest and was surprised that Asami wasn't making fun of her for it. Korra gasped as Asami yanked her head back further, her neck starting to protest at the angle. “N-no,” she rasped, her hands gripping the covers under her.</p><p>Asami loosened her grip on Korra's wolf tail and saw the relief in Korra's eyes when her neck was no longer strained. “Good girl.” She grabbed Korra's chin again and kissed the younger woman, her tongue demanding entrance. Korra gave it willingly and the two kiss for some time. Slowly the kiss lost its roughness and became more gentle. Asami let go of Korra's chin in favor of cupping her cheek and when Korra hesitantly wrapped her arms around Asami's waist to pull her closer, Asami didn't punish her.</p><p>It had been far too long since they last played together. Asami had always been open with playing with Korra whenever the Avatar wanted to give up control for a period of time, but since dealing with the Earth Queen, Asami had been waiting for the perfect moment to ask Korra to play with her. This was far from the perfect moment with what had happened earlier that day but Asami couldn't wait anymore.</p><p>When the kiss ended, Asami peppered her face with kisses, grinning as Korra laughed at all the attention she was getting. “What's the safe word?” Asami finally asked, pulling back to study Korra's face.</p><p>Once again Asami found no hesitation as Korra rasped, “Cactus juice.”</p><p>Asami nodded in approval and laid a hand on Korra's chest. Korra was looking up at her in slight confusion before Asami shoved the Avatar down. Korra's back thumped against the bed and Asami got off of her lap, missing the closeness at once. She stared down at the Avatar as she snapped her fingers again. “Undress.”</p><p>Korra was quick to follow the order. Her hands dashed down to take off her boots and socks. She was able to pry off one boot and sock when she heard another snap. Korra's hands stilled as she looked up at Asami, eagerly waiting for the next order.</p><p>“Slowly,” Asami said. “I want my pet to put on a little show for me.” She took a step back and raised an eyebrow when Korra simply stared at her. “Well?”</p><p>The Avatar gulped and slowed her undressing. She didn't know how to make taking off her other boot and sock sexy so she just quickly undid the lacing and used her other foot to push off the boot and sock. She felt her face reddening at the 'tsk' Asami made at that. Korra tried to make up for it by slowly undoing her sash and pushing down her pants, shimming on the bed to help them off. She left the underwear on, figuring Asami would want to take them off for her.</p><p>“Really, Korra?” The mask slipped from Asami's face as she looked at the underwear Korra had on. They were boxers with the Fireferret logo printed throughout. The sight of them made Asami grin.</p><p>“They're comfortable,” Korra muttered, wishing she had worn those black lacy panties that Asami had gifted her after the first few times they had played together. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and tried to raise it as slowly as possible. She knew she done well by the way Asami's eyes narrowed and she was grinning with only a bare hint of her teeth. Korra reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it sag and the straps slip off her shoulders. She removed the bra and let it fall onto the bed. Korra hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her boxers and looked at Asami.</p><p>“Well?” Asami said, her eyes narrowing at the delay.</p><p>Korra pushed down the boxers and when they were on the ground she laid back onto the bed. She kept the arm band on, knowing that it accentuated the muscles on her arm.</p><p>Asami took her time looking at Korra. She noted a new scar here and there but she didn't bother asking Korra where they came from. Asami doubted if the Avatar even knew the stories behind them. She liked how Korra kept her legs slightly open so she could see how the neatly trimmed hair glistened with her wetness.</p><p>When Asami was satisfied, she snapped her fingers and pointed to herself. “My turn.”</p><p>Korra nearly bolted out of the bed to get to Asami.</p><p>“Slowly, Korra,” Asami reminded the Avatar.</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Sato,” Korra said as she pulled the cord to Asami's sheer robe. It came undone and she gently pushed off the sheer robe from Asami's shoulders. She tried to keep her hands off of Asami's body when she could but the older woman was making it difficult. Asami watched Korra with that slight smirk, her eyes telling that she would pounce on Korra at any second.</p><p>Korra had to kneel to grab the hem of Asami's nightgown and pulled it up. Asami raised her arms to help Korra take off the nightgown, leaving her in red lacy bra and panties. Korra gulped at the sight of them and just for a moment, considered ending the game so she could ravish the older woman right then and there. A quick glance at Asami's face however, made her reconsider. Asami knew exactly the effect she had on Korra and would most likely kick the Avatar out of her house if she tried to end their playtime. Korra didn't doubt that Asami would slip into her bed later on that night but Korra couldn't deal with the wait. She wanted Asami and wanted her now, even if she had to be her plaything in the mean time, not that she would complain about that.</p><p>Korra's hands reached behind Asami's back and deftly unclasped the bra. She pulled the bands and once again Asami lifted her arms to help her fully take off the bra. Korra's fingers may have stayed a few seconds longer than needed but Asami didn't call her out on it.</p><p>Finally, Korra knelt again to take off the last of Asami's clothing. Her mouth watered at the sight of the red thong. She looked up at Asami as she shuffled closer, using her tongue to get one of the strands into her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck,” Asami whispered, watching the Avatar pull down her thong with her teeth. She stepped out of it when Korra reached her feet. She chuckled when Korra straightened, the thong still clasped in her mouth. The sight made her clench her inner walls. She gripped the wolf tail again, not as hard as the first time, and pulled Korra's mouth to where it belonged. “Lick, slut.”</p><p>Korra let go of the thong in favor of tilting her head up so she could taste Asami's slick. It was awkward in this position, especially when she didn't use her hands to grab at Asami's ass, but she gave it her best. Her neck was soon cramping but Korra carried on as if it didn't bother her. She lapped up Asami's slit eagerly. Korra had forgotten how good Asami tasted and she was content to feast on her all night if that was what her master wished.</p><p>Asami chuckled low in her throat as she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes closed shut as she pulled Korra closer, murmuring how good her pet was being. Asami groaned as her praise spurred Korra on, the Avatar moving up to lap at Asami's clit. She allowed Korra a few more laps before pulling the wolf tail so Korra's mouth was away from her sex. She looked down and saw how Korra's lips glistened with her slick and the younger woman was panting softly, her eyes begging Asami to let her continue. The sight made Asami laugh. “What a dirty slut. Can't get enough of my cunt?” When Korra gave a pitiful whine as she shuffled on her legs, Asami laughed again. She snapped her fingers and pointed back to the bed. “On,” she ordered. She watched Korra hurry back to the bed and couldn't help giving her ass a light smack. Korra jolted and grinned back at Asami as she got on the bed.</p><p>“Stay,” Asami said, walking to the nightstand near the bed. She grabbed the supplies she needed, some soft rope and their favorite strap on. She held them both up for Korra to see. She nearly dropped the mask again to grin in delight at how Korra's eyes widened and a grin spread on her face unbidden. Asami walked back to the bed and dropped the strap on onto the bed. “Hands.” At once, both of Korra's hands were offered to her, her palms facing up. Asami deftly tied them together with the rope, leaving just enough slack for Korra to rotate her wrists. She laid two fingers on the rope as she used her other hand to cup Korra's cheek. Korra nuzzled against the hand with a contented sigh. “Colors?” Asami asked.</p><p>“Green,” Korra answered at once. It warmed her that Asami always took her time to make sure she was comfortable with their game. She turned her head to kiss Asami's palm.</p><p>Asami allowed herself to smile at the gentle gesture before she removed her hand from Korra's face. She grabbed the strap on and quickly put on the harness, pulling on the straps to make sure it was snug against her hips and wouldn't get loose during their fun.</p><p>Once done, she climbed onto the bed and guided Korra to lay on her stomach. The Avatar allowed herself to be gently pushed into the bed. Asami ran her fingers along Korra's body, humming appreciatively at the corded muscles she felt. Her fingertips traced down Korra's spine, up one of her butt cheeks and then down in between Korra's legs.</p><p>Korra opened her legs on instinct and buried her face into the bed to muffle the moans as she felt Asami's fingers explore her sex. She rocked her hips back into Asami's hand but the fingers left her aching sex. Korra lifted her head up to look pleadingly at Asami but the older woman's fingers were in front of her face, the tips glistening with her own slick. Not needing a command, Korra leaned forward and took the fingers into her mouth, groaning at the taste of herself.</p><p>When Asami's fingers were clean, she pulled her hand back to trace circles into Korra's behind. “Korra,” she said, her voice practically a murmur. She knew that Korra was straining her ears to hear her. “Do you remember when you practicing your punches and kicks back at the Earth Queen's palace?” She felt Korra's body tense at the drop in her voice. “That last kick really hurt my hand, you know.” Asami accentuated her comment by gripping at the flesh beneath her hand, her nails biting down.</p><p>Korra gave a startled gasp and groaned at the pain. “I'm sorry,” she offered but she gasped again at the sting from Asami's hand smacking down on her ass hard.</p><p>“I didn't ask for your apology, slut,” Asami hissed. She pulled Korra's legs so that the Avatar was bent over her lap. The dildo of the harness poked out between their bodies but Korra couldn't have laughed. She shielded her head away from Asami's glare and lips thinned in her anger. “I want you to count every spank. I think ten should do.”</p><p>Korra only nodded at the punishment. She would gladly take a hundred spankings, as long as Asami didn't threaten her with denial. The older woman had used that as a punishment a few times and Korra both loved and despised it. She was sure that she would have been driven insane the last time Asami had used it against her.</p><p>The Avatar's train of thought ended abruptly as she felt a hard smack on her ass, this one having quite a bit of force into it. “One,” she whimpered, shifting in Asami's lap so her butt would be higher.</p><p>“Two” Korra groaned, her other ass cheek receiving the same treatment as the first. She felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes, even as her stomach clenched in arousal.</p><p>Korra gulped in a breath of air as she received the third smack. Apparently Asami wasn't going to give her a moment of relief between smacks. “Three,” she said. The ache from the first smack added more pain when Asami struck her at the same area.</p><p>“Four.” The extra burning sensation made Korra's toes curl in delight.</p><p>“Five,” Korra moaned, wishing that Asami would smack her somewhere else.</p><p>“Six.” Korra shifted again to bring her butt even higher Asami.</p><p>“Seven!” It started to feel so good that Korra wanted to do something to add on to her punishment but she knew that Asami wouldn't give her more spankings like she wanted.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>eight!” Korra couldn't stop the curse from leaving her mouth at the last smack. She could hear Asami chuckling above her as she readied the next hit.</p><p>“Nine!” A tear slipped out of her eye as Korra called out the last hit. It was harder than all the others and Korra could only hope it would leave a nice bruise for her to remind her of their playtime whenever she sat down.</p><p>Korra's body tensed up for the final smack even as she grinned in delight. “Ten?” Korra asked, confused when her right butt cheek received a simple swat, not even hard enough to cause any discomfort.</p><p>“Good girl,” Asami said, laughing. She could practically feel the disappointment radiating off of Korra. She gripped Korra's hair and pulled so Korra was forced to sit up. Asami kissed the column of Korra's throat gently. “It isn't much of a punishment if you're getting off on it.”</p><p>Korra opened her mouth to protest, even though both of them knew how much Korra adored getting spanked, when a long moan escaped her mouth instead. Asami must have known she was going to deny it so she found the proof of Korra's excitement between her legs.</p><p>“Such a dirty whore getting turned on by getting hit,” Asami said, a smile on her lips even as she glared at the Avatar. She removed her fingers from Korra's sex and showed Korra how soaked her fingers were. “Is that why you fight all the time? Are you hoping your next opponent would beat you and cover you in marks?”</p><p>Korra had to growl weakly at that statement. “No,” she said and it was the truth. She hated losing, especially when it was in a fight. Asami was the only one who could get her soaked by pinning her down and leaving bruises and marks on her. “Only you.”</p><p>Asami grinned in triumph at the two words. She moved back from the Avatar before shoving Korra back down so her chest was pressed into the mattress. Asami had wanted to see Korra's lips around her fake cock but she couldn't wait anymore. Her hand stung and slightly pulsed from the punishment and seeing how red Korra's ass was had too much of an effect on Asami. The confession that Korra only got turned on when Asami was the one hurting her broke down the last of her resolve to prolong their game.</p><p>“Colors?” she asked, even as she encouraged Korra to lift her ass into the air again and rubbed the head of her dildo against Korra's lower lips.</p><p>“Green,” Korra moaned, pushing back and getting an inch of the dildo inside of her.</p><p>As soon as the color slipped past Korra's lips, Asami grabbed the Avatar's hips with both hands and thrust forward. She allowed only half of her dildo inside the Avatar before pulling back and thrusting forward again. Asami was sure that Korra could have taken all of it on the first thrust but didn't want to chance it.</p><p>“Green!” Korra cried out, gripping the covers underneath her as her body rocked back and forth with the force of Asami's thrusts. She knew that her master was holding back and that wouldn't do. Korra was Asami's toy, to be used and broken.</p><p>Asami grunted as she fully sheathed the toy into Korra, earning a loud smack when their bodies met. She didn't want to truly hurt Korra but she also trusted the younger woman to know her limits. Asami raised a hand and smacked Korra's ass as hard as she could as she thrust forward again.</p><p>“Fuck, Asami, <em>yes</em>!” Korra moaned, loving how rough Asami was. She wasn't sure how long she could last but she was going to hold on as long as she could. Korra let her head fall down as she bit the covers to give herself something to ground herself as Asami fucked her for all she was worth.</p><p>Asami felt her sex clench at the sound of her name being moaned but then quickly frowned when she watched Korra bite the covers. She leaned over Korra's body and grabbed her by the wolf tail, yanking the hair so Korra's head was forced to leave the bed. “I want to hear you cry out my name, slut,” she said with a vicious grin. She punctuated her words with a sharp thrust.</p><p>“Sp-spirits!” Korra cried out. Her fingers curled into fists and felt her nails bite into her skin but it just added more heat to the fire burning inside. “F-fuck!”</p><p>Asami wished that the decorators of the home had thought of putting a full-length mirror into the room. She would have loved to see the look on Korra's face. Just thinking about it spurred her further. “Awe, just look at you!” she teased, giving Korra's ass another light smack. “Who is my pathetic little fuck toy?”</p><p>Korra shuddered a the question. “I am!” She was getting so close. Her toes curled in delight at the responding tug at her hair.</p><p>“That is right, dumb little slut,” Asami growled. She could see the muscles in Korra's back start to bunch. Korra was close but she wasn't through yet.</p><p>“Thank you,” Korra whimpered. Just a little more, that's all she needed.</p><p>“<em>My</em> dumb little slut!” Asami all but snarled.</p><p>“All yours Mrs. Asami!” Korra cried out. Just another thrust and she would be gone.</p><p>Asami's grin stretched as she pulled out of Korra. The disbelief on Korra's face was divine, as well as the pathetic whine she made when she saw the grin on Asami's face. Asami grabbed one of Korra's shoulder and using strength that most believed she didn't possess, flipped the Avatar onto her back. Asami straddled Korra's face when the younger woman settled into the new position. Grabbing her by the hair again, Asami pulled Korra's face up and into her sex. “Lick,” she ordered.</p><p>Korra didn't have to be told twice. The denial of her orgasm still stung but this was a very sweet replacement. She lapped up the juices that had gathered on Asami's outer lips and even thighs before swiping her tongue in between the folds. Her eyes closed in content as she felt Asami shudder above her and the grip on her hair tighten. It thrilled her to no end when she could taste the evidence of how much their playing excited Asami.</p><p>“Good girl.” Asami moaned, grinding her hips down on Korra's face. She threw back her head as the hand that wasn't keeping Korra's head where it belonged tweaked her nipple. “You're being such a good slut.” A part of her wanted to untie Korra's hands so the Avatar could use her fingers but Korra's tongue was doing a marvelous job. “Suck,” Asami ordered with a gasp.</p><p>“Yes, master,” Korra said against Asami's sex. She wrapped her lips around Asami's clit and sucked gently. She was rewarded with both hands gripping her head as Asami bent forward with a groan of delight.</p><p>Asami didn't bother trying to stave off the orgasm that Korra was building. She was too excited and she needed to see Korra's lips and chin covered with her slick. Asami ground her hips down more urgently. “Harder, bitch.” When Korra complied with a whimper, Asami could feel herself nearing her climax. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep Korra's name from tumbling from her lips as she finished. Her hips continued to grind against Korra's lips and tongue as she prolonged her own orgasm. “Good slut,” Asami panted when she finally removed herself from Korra's face. She hummed at the sight of Korra's happy grin and how her lips and chin glistened with her slick.</p><p>“You look like a proper whore now, pet,” Asami purred. She grabbed the base of her dildo and stroked it, eying Korra like she was a delectable meal. “Up.”</p><p>Korra hurried over to Asami and put her arms around her neck, wishing her bound hands were free to scratch down Asami's back. With Asami's guiding hands, she sunk down on the dildo and moaned happily as she was filled. When she reached Asami's hips, she looked down at her master, waiting not so patiently.</p><p>Asami allowed a few long moments pass by as she studied Korra on her lap. Finally, she gave her ass a smack the same time she kissed Korra. She took the Avatar's lower lip in her mouth and gave it a little nibble before letting it go. “Well, slut?” she asked with a grin.</p><p>Korra grinned and began to move her hips up and down, slowly at first. She slowly began to speed up, moaning when Asami's hands gripped at her ass to help guide her movements. “Mrs. Asami,” she panted. She saw the approving look in Asami's face at the title and she moaned it again. Korra was rewarded with one of the hands moving from her ass to rub at her clit in tight circles. Korra could feel her body start to tense in the wake of her orgasm. “Mrs. Asami, yes! Break me, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>The Avatar had to lean forward against Asami as she rode the dildo as hard as she could. Her mind and body had only one goal, to finally reach her climax. It was right there but Korra couldn't grasp it. Her body trembled and she let out a long whine in desperation. “<em>Please,” </em>she begged again.</p><p>“Cum for me, Korra,” Asami whispered into Korra's ear before she leaned down to bite Korra's shoulder.</p><p>It was the final push Korra needed. With a few more sloppy bounces of her hips, Korra cried out Asami's name as her body tensed up. “Asami,” she repeated as she continued to ride Asami's dildo, her hips slowing until she was grinding rocking up and down.</p><p>Asami showered Korra's faces with sweet kisses as she felt the Avatar come down from her orgasm. She kissed where she had bitten Korra, the marks left there would most likely develop into bruises as time went by. She couldn't wait to see them. When Korra's trembling finally abated, she gently pulled the dildo out of the Avatar. Asami pushed Korra's arms up from where they were resting on her shoulders and ducked her head out of the circle of the Avatar's arms. No longer having support, Korra simply flopped onto the covers, laying prone with a satisfied smile on her face with her eyes closed. Asami giggled at the look and took off the harness of the strap on before laying a hand on Korra's side. At once, the blue eyes opened to look at her. “You did so well, Korra,” Asami murmured, slowly dragging her hand up to rest on the rope that bound Korra's hands. “I'm so proud of you.” Quickly, she undid the knots and pulled the rope away from Korra's wrists. She rubbed at the indents the rope made. “I'm so happy we played.” Korra only nodded against the sheets, her eyes watching Asami's hands rub against the rope marks.</p><p>After allowing Korra to rest for a few minutes, Asami touched her shoulder. “Let's go take a bath.” She grabbed Korra's hand and entwined their fingers before leading the Avatar to the bathroom. She let go of the younger woman's hand to fiddle with the nobs of the bathtub until the water gushing out from the faucet was just the right temperature. Asami looked behind her and grinned reassuringly at Korra who just stood there with a lost look in her eyes. She grabbed Korra's hand again and led her to the tub. “It's okay,” she said soothingly as she sat down in the tub and leaned back so her back rested on the porcelain side. “Come here, Korra.”</p><p>Korra gingerly got into the tub and hesitated before laying down, most of her body resting on Asami's. She was afraid she went too far when Asami lifted her hand but it simply cupped the back of her head. Korra allowed her head to be guided closer to Asami's chest and she felt a hard nipple touch her lips. She opened her mouth and began to suck, feeling brave enough to wrap her arms around Asami's waist.</p><p>Asami hummed a soothing tune as she slowly undid Korra's wolf tail and removed the side ponytails. She smoothed the hair down and ran her fingers through the dark strands, gently working out any knots her fingers snagged. Every time she found one, Korra would tense up slightly and Asami's humming grew louder until the Avatar relaxed against her again.</p><p>They stayed in that position for some time, neither knowing how long nor caring. Eventually, the water in the tub started to get too cold for Asami's taste. She looked down at Korra who had her eyes closed and wondered for a moment if the Avatar had fallen asleep. “Korra,” she whispered.</p><p>“Mmm?” Korra opened an eye and pulled back from Asami's nipple. “What's up, Asami?” The lost look was gone from her eyes and she had a small grin on her face.</p><p>“It's getting cold,” Asami said, splashing some water at the Avatar. “Let's go to the bed.”</p><p>Korra nodded and the two climbed out of the tub. Korra waterbent the water off of their bodies into the tub as Asami pulled out the stopper. As the tub emptied, the two walked back to the bed. Korra put away the rope as Asami unequipped the dildo to the strap on and went to clean it. When she came back, Korra was already under the covers waiting for her. Asami smiled that the sight. She put away the dildo and harness and crawled into bed to join Korra. She was pulled against Korra's body and she rested her head on Korra's chest, drawing a circle into Korra's stomach.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Very good,” Korra murmured, turning her head to kiss the top of Asami's head. “Thanks for playing with me.”</p><p>Asami laughed. “I should be thanking you, Korra. I really needed to work that out of my system.”</p><p>“Is it all out?” Korra asked.</p><p>Asami didn't have to look to know there was a smug smirk on Korra's face. They both knew that it was never completely out of either of their systems. They would be fine for a week or two, a month at the most if everything ran smoothly in their lives, which it never did. Asami guessed that they would fall into one another bed by the end of the week with how Lin was behaving and the Red Lotus tracking Korra.</p><p>“For now,” Asami finally said, snuggling deeper into Korra's embrace. She didn't mention that Korra should probably go back to her own guest house so as to not raise suspicions. She simply kissed Korra's shoulder and grinned.</p><p>Korra wrapped an arm around Asami's shoulders to keep her there. She swiped her thumb back and forth against Asami's arm as she fought to stay awake just a little bit longer. Korra looked down and watched Asami breathe deeply, her mouth slightly agape as she slept. Korra smiled at the sight. Right now, at least for a little bit, nothing mattered except for the woman asleep in her arms. For how long the moment would last, Korra wasn't sure, hopefully into the morning before she had to sneak out to head back to her own bed. But she would greedily take any moment that Asami could spare for her.</p><p>“Fuck,” she whispered to herself, her head flopped back down on the pillow so she can glare at the ceiling. When did she fall for her master?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>